zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reaperj743/Thomas "Gatling" Farris
"when I was little, I got bullied. then the bully was found in the dirt, bruised, bloodied, screaming about me being a demon and his mother was right and he's going to hell. Turns out he did, when he as fifteen he went staight to juvie, as part of his sentence he basically got to spend the next three years in literal hell, talking with demons and devils as often as he went to lunch. And I can live with that, perfectly fine actually, simply because he took my juice box." this guy is a extreme indifferent, unable to sympathise with anything, living or dead. His one emotional attachement was to his "friend," a girl of about his age who died in the ensueing chaos of the Outbreak. He did not have to fight her, because she didn't turn. she was still killed, but she thankfully didn't turn. as a general warning, none of his life got any better, and so I'll be skipping his history for one important reason: when he was twelve, he broke a mans arm. then two ribs. then his collar bone. all in all, this guy, despite his prfound lack of violent tendencies, will also attack with literally the slightest provocation, and bullies tend to bring out the worst in him, which is pretty... shocking, actually. ''APPEARANCE as a teenage male, he's almost handsome, with extremely chisled features, and a wide smile. except nothing he does is based off of emotion, or even base tendencies of a human. seriously, he'll kill anyone, so long as it benefits him more than it costs him. he has blue eyes, brown hair, with a noticable scar going down his back, which is revealed by the fact it goes down to the base of his spine and up the back of his neck. no one but him knows where he got it, and he's not telling. when he enters a fight, he's calm and calculated, able to use his small muscle and wiry frame to do anything he needs to. he's also very fast, with the ability to dance around a Riot Zeke with literally zero wounds, taking his time in dismembering his prey. as a social interaction, his main thing is to answer a question quickly and calmly, and he has been known to employ smiling and laughing to help make him seem human. but no matter what he does, he drives everyone off, as he always ends up showing his true colors as a psychotic maniac with a degree in killing the undead. GEAR whereas most survivors use big gear in little amounts, he uses little gear in little amounts. in addition to his required gear (clothes, bandages, something to help in situational encounters, such as a length of rope or something), he has exactly as follows, which seems a little... light? *2 pairs of brass knuckles, each tipped with rounded knobs. they're attached to a pair of gloves, and he keeps one of them on his hand constantly. usually his left. *1 pair of Bracers, which he keeps on at all times. he's been known to jam them into a zombies mouth, and as such, they're always in need of repair. *1 .44 Magnum, with exactly four full clips, this gun however, is usually unloaded, as he keeps it for emergencies. *a took kit he keeps in a special leather pouch, which is always rolled up tightly and stored inside his bag. *1 backpack, the big kind you'd find for school age youth. he's had it ever since the Pocky, and will employ it whenever he needs to. SKILLSET as a fighter, he's able to use his speed to limitedly avoid most attacks coming his way. on top of that, he's a skilled melee fighter, able to take down prey with a total of three hits. he also will employ his surroundings to his advantage, climbing up on top of cars to get the drop on a Zeke. however, he's totally inept at social interactions, and will usually avoid human contact if at all possible. he's not that stealthy, but he's a good scout, able to keep up and scout ahead for hours at a time. he mostly uses distractions to keep his enemies guessing, and his only human encounters skill is his ability to perfectly mimic the haunting moan of the undead, making it sound like there's undead nearby. RANK'' whereas he's a skilled fighter and a accepted member of the group, as he'll avoid attacking them unless they're infected, and he'll cut of limbs instead of killing, if at all possible. but, his rank, based off of this, remains a 5 of 10. he's good in a straight horde fight, but he is terrible in a social interaction and is always on the verge of being ditched. Category:Blog posts